The beautiful white lies
by KawaiiAngstshadow
Summary: A apprentice, whose parents are Bluestar and Scourge, has a special prophecy about her but is framed for several murders and for the destruction of one of the Clans!
1. Chapter 1

Teh firt ting Angskit sa wus her mama faling of teh clif! And den teh dags chasd atter her!11111 ANGSTKIT CRYED WITH SHOC.

Den herr daddeh Scourg paded up 2 her "angstkit" he sed "u must join blodclan"

"neverrr!" sed angstkit she run away den firstar showd up and kiled scourg "no daddeh" sed angstkit but seh did nut car insted seh run to sadowclan and sed "HIII TIGGERSTAR!1111111111!" but tiggerstar wus nut ther he wus ded. so seh went to kawaiiclun and JOINED!11111!


	2. Chapter 2

"And nao Angstkit shall now be knon as...ANGSTPAW!1111"

Angstpaw angsted. Seh loked up at Sexystar. "tanks sexystar" seh sed sadly her kawaii eys shining wit ters

"ur mentor wil be hotdog" sed Sexystar he loked at a brown tom wit red an gren an yelow sputs. "go tuche nozzles wit him" angstpaw creyed as seh tuched her nuzzle 2 hotdigs "im so full of angs 2day" seh sed angstfully loking at her long floing bac hair

"dont wory hotstuff" sed a voic angstpaw loked around and saw tailpaw smiing at her "ill potect u" angstpaw cryed hardr and run away tailpaw folowed her "no wait" he sed cating up wit her "i wunt u 2 hav mai babies"

"otay" sed angstpaw and den tey had hote mating action and den angstpaw wus PRENaT!


	3. Chapter 3

So den ANGSTKIT wus PREGNAT!111111 tailpaw smild "u luk hawt" he sed "u want 2 do it again?" "sur" said Angstpaw and DEN DEY DID IT AGAIN

atfer that dey went bck 2 teh camp and den ANGSTPAW FELT CONTRACTIUNS!111 "OMG IM HAVIN UR BABIES" sed Angstpaw seh scremed but den teh meddy cat Babyface showd up and gave her teh painkillers!1!11111 and den seh didnt fel anyting!1111!

"u hav 5 kitss!" sed Babyface as he handd ovr teh kitss!1! "wat do u want 2 nam them?"

"bakakit, sadkit, desukit, kawaiikit, and devilkit" sed Angstpaw

babyface inched closer, his eys shinning "u want moar kitsss?"

"OMG GROSS I DONT WAN 2 MAT WIT TEH MEDDY CAT" sed angstpaw BUT BABYFACE MATTED WIT HER ANYWAY BCAUSE THEYRE CATS AND CATS DONT AK PERISSION

"OHNOEZZZ!1111" angstpaw screchemed her kawaii voic fill of sadness "I DONT WUNT TEH KITS"

"2 bad" sed babyface

and den sexystar cam in and dey changed his name to...EVILMATE!


	4. Chapter 4

angstpaw wuz SO SAD!1!11111 SEH WUS EXPEECT KITS AGAN UND SEH DIDNT WUNT DEM but seh did liek her firt kits butt DEVIKLKIT wus EVUL!1! he wus black and puple and he had glowin red eysss!1!11

den her kits were becoming apprentices!11!1! butt devilpaw wuss nut hppy und angstpaw had a bud fellin!11!11later dat nite seh saw somethin tewwuble!1 DEVILPAW KILED ANOTHER CAT! AND EVERY1 THUT TAT ANGSTPAW WUS TEH MNURDERER!1!111!1!


	5. Chapter 5

"OMG HOW CUD U DO DAT" sed seedface teh meddy cat apentice every1 agred wit him "IS IT BCAUSE OF TEH UNWANTE KITS?!" sed evilmate hiss red eyss shinning britely

devilpaw walked in 2 cap wit blud on his paws "it was...DEVILPAW!21 1 ! " sed angstshadow butt no1 beleved her "teh blood is frum teh food i kiled" devilpaw sed throwing 1,000 pieces of freshkil on teh pill every1 nudded and went back 2 bed

angstpaw luked at teh ded cat and SOMETHING VRY SHOCING HAPENED

IT WAS...SEXYSTARE! ! ! 1111


	6. Chapter 6

"OMG SEXYSTARE IS DED!221" sed angstpaw ters rallin down her checks "he wus my first tru luv" flasbacks roled thru her head of dem laying in felds and kising "an now hes dud"

ten sudenly...A STARCLAM CAST APPERED!1!11!

"omg BLUSTAR!1!" sed angstpaw "my moter!111"

"helo sweaty" sed blustare "i hav a propchy"

angstpaw nudded and DEN SEH WUS FLOATIN11111111!

"THE SADNESS OF A CAT WILL RISE IN THE DEVIL'S BLOOD WAKE!" sed blustare dramaticly and den seh disapeared an angstpaw fel dun


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: OMG GUYS im so sry 4 nut updatin!11 i culdnt log into mai accunt bcause i forgat by password!LOL oops!

ANGSTPAW WOK UP

it wus mornin an every1 wus happeh "WE GUT A NOO LEDDER 2DAY" sed evilmate "HISS NAM ISS...DEVILSTAR!"

ANGSTPAW GAPD IN SHOC. "BUT DEVLPAW KILED SWEATYSTARE!" seh sed angly

"NUH HE DIDNT" sed seedface "U DID STOOPID"

"OMGEEZ U GUYSS R SUC BOOOOOLLLLIIIEEESSS!111" screchemed angstpaw seh run in2 teh wuds were seh saw TAILPAW

"hi dere sexy" he sed sedutively

"OMG TAILPAW" seh sed

"LETS DOO IT!11111!" sed tailpaw AND DEN DEY DID IT


	8. Chapter 8

"OMG IM PREGNUNT AGUN" sed angstpaw

"nu u arent u tuk birt contal" sed tailpaw

"oh"

"LETS DU IT AGUN"

DEN DEY DID IT AGAIN IN FRUNT OF EVERY1 ELS AND DEY LIKKED IT!

"im gunna go see if i cann get mah warior nam" sed anguspaw and seh wet 2 devilpaws den

"CAN I BE A WARIOR NAO" seh asked

"sur" sed devilpaw "u are nao angstshadow"

"OMFG THANS" sed angstshadow AND DEN SEH DANC YEH SEH WUS A WARIOR! 121 !1! ! !21!


	9. Chapter 9

"IM A WARIOR" angstsadow screchemed 2 teh clan

"YAY" dey replyed haply tey wer so hapy 4 angstsadow bcause dey all LUVED her!

"angstsadow i hav somesing 2 seh" sed devistar

"wut" sed angstsadow

"im nut fit too bee ledder" he sed sudly "u wil hav 2 tak ovr"

"OMFG TANKS!" sed angstsadow and seh throo him of teh CLIFF! EVERY1 CHERED bcause devilpaw wus a BUD LEDDER!1 AND DEN HE DED

"firtt of all TAILPAW IS NAO TAILTAIL." sed angstsadow dramticly

"BUTT U HAV 2 GET CHUR NIN LIVS!1" sed a cut

"OK DEN" sed angstsadow and seh went too teh munstune and seh gut her nin livs

firt cam bluestare "HI DERE SWOOTY" seh sed "U CAN HAZ DIS LIF 4 LUV" ANGSTSADOW SCREMED WIT SHOC AS SEH LUV CAM SHUTTING OOT OF HER EYSS LIK LASERS

"U CAM NAO SHOT LASERS FRUM UR EYSSS!" sed bluestare

"OMFG TANKS!" den moar kits cam up 2 gav her teh nin livs seh gut 1 4 orude und bravvery und prid und powr und judgment und all teh otter tings AND DEN CAM A SPESHUL CAT!

"OMFG ITS A TIGGER" sed angstsadow

"I UM TIGGERSTAR sed teh tigger "I LED UR CLUN LUNG AGFO!"

"OMFG WHY R U HERE"

"2 GIVE YOU NIN LIVS U MORON FAC" he sed AND DEN SEH GUT HER LAT LIF

sudenly teh cats sed "ANGSTSTAR ANGSTSTAR" und angststar was shoced so seh CUT DEM IN HAF bcause seh had lasers shoting ut uf ur eyss "TANKS GUYS" seh cacked evilly "NAO I CAN RUL TEH WURLD!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Kon'nichiwa watashi wa watashi no rēzā no me de anata no subete o korosu tsumori THERE shizoku! ! ! Wan wa! 11! 11! 1111 ELEVENTY wa! 11211 ! 11! 1" sed angstpaw as seh flu thru teh foret shoting lasers ut uf her eys lik a chimp on crack "Anata wa yoriyoi kuiaratameru matawa erusu watashi wa anata no kazoku o satsugai suru tsumorida!1111!11"

"OMG SEHS SPEKKING JAPNESE" sed tailpaw as seh flew over AND DEN HEH WUS DUD he wus snupped in half bi lasers lik roadkill on teh sidwalk dat a butcher cuts up!1111

"Ibiru MATE wa... Anata wa watashi wa anata no akachan o motte iru... Ima shinu tsukuttemimashita! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Q 1! 1! ! 1 !" ANGSTSTARE SCRECHEMED AS SEH KILED EVILMATE WIT HER MAGICAL LASERS

"paw angst khony khoothdnoa sanan forgive khaphachao" sed evilmate as he dud

"WTF WHY IS EVERY1 TALKIN IN WERD LANGAGES" scremed a cat WHICH ANGSTSADOW KILEDD WIT HER LASERS!11111!

"IM KAWAII DESU!" sed angstpaw "To anata orokamono wa betā watashi o shinjite!1111111"


	11. Chapter 11

"OMFG THIS IS GRET' SCREMED ANGUSPAW AS SEH FLOO OOVER TEH GROWND "DEY DONT SUSECT A TING!11!1!1"

BUT DEN SEH SA SOMESING.

"WTF WHY IS TER A TUTTLE IN MAI WAI" SEH YELLEDED

"ME AM TUTTLE!" yelleded teh tuttle

Angusstare laughed U TINK U CAN BET ME?!" seh yellow AND DEN SEH BLOO TEH TUTTLE UP!1

"OMG DIS IS TEW AWSOME" SEH SED JOYLY "NAO KAWAICLUN IS DED! AND I RUL TEH FOOREST! HORAY sed angststare dancing arund seh jumpe dun 2 teh grund dancing but den A GOAT CAM!1!

"OMFG HOO R U" SEH BELLOW

"I AM SEXYSTARE" yelleded Sexystare "U HAV DETROYED MAI CLUN!111"

angststare creyed ters "i dint men 2" seh cryed "dey wer jut 2 men 2 me!"

"wel den i gues we wi666ll forgv u"he sed an den he floo away

DEN TEH CATS CAM BACK TOO LIF AND CHERED 4 ANGSTSTARE BRINGIN EM BACK!1!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: oo ANGUSSADOW IIS SEW AWSOME!

"tailpaw u is nao tailwhisper" sed angststare

"tanks angststar" sed tailwhisper and den he wulked up 2 her "wunna dew it?"

"NO EW UR GROOS" screchemed angststare AND SEH BLOO HIM UP AGAN!1

"welp tim 2 fin a noo tom!" sed angstare so seh wuked up 2 hotdug "WANNA DO IT?" seh sed

"SUR" sed hotdug AND DEN DEY DID IT


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: OMFG HATERS WTF?! I TREY 2 SPEL BUT U INSUT ME!11! STOOPID NERDZ!11

ANGSTSADOW WAS PRENAT111111111 atter seh und hutdug matted seh culd fel CONTRACTSHUNS!1! "OMFG IM GIVIN BIRTH!11" seh yeleded

"I SAV U!" sed a voic from abov butt angststare alredy gav birth!1111 butt all teh kits were DED! "oh well" sewd angusstare

"IM COMIN!" sed teh voic agan

sudenly BATMAN apered frum teh clods!11! heh had magikul gold wings dat wer sparklin lik sparkly gold wings dat sparkl! "I LUV U ANGUSSHADOW!" he yelldedededed as he tuched teh grund

"OMG WTF ITS A TOOLEG" sed anudder cut BUT ANGSTSTARE BLOO DEM UP WIT HER MAGIKUL LASERS!1 "U RELLY LUV ME?" seh aked her kawaii eys shinning wit luv and twers

"wit all mai hert. but firt...my disguize!1!"

BUT DEN BATMAN WUZ INTERRUP BAI MOAR TOOLEGS! "OMFG HAIRRY POTHER" EVERY1 YELEDEDED "AND DUMBLYDORE!"  
AND DEN TEH CATS FLOO UP AND AT TEM AND DEN DEY GUT SICK

SUDENLY BATMAN TUK OF HIS MAK AND REVELED HIMSAELF 2 BEE...MICHELLE OBAMA!

"U CUTZ NED 2 EXORCISE MOAR" sed Michelle Obama "AND EAT BETTER" DEN SEH HEALED DEM MAGIKULLY AND FLOO AWAY 2 TEH CLUDS!11


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: OMFG u guys r so men I DUNT NED TEH SPELCHECK MAI SPELLIN IS FINE u guy NEED TEH SPELCHECKR HAH

ANGSTSADOW GAPD IN SHOC.

DEVILPAW HAD RISEN FROM TEH DED!111! he luked liek fine butt HE WUS SPOSED 2 BE DED!1111

he luked angry 2 "im teh ledder of bloodclan nao" he sed goffickly

angstsadow binked at him he wus wite wit black eyliner and sexy red nal polish and he had a pentgram tatoed on his fur if he wasnt her sun seh wuld hav his babies!

"bcause u kiled me i turn goffic" he sed sexily

"ooh u luk hawt" sed a cat WHICH ASNGSTSTARE KILED WIT HER LAZERS!1111 den seh creyed ters of blod "omg u infect me wit goffick!11" seh sed angrily and den seh SLUPPED IM1!

SUDENLY...EDUARD COLON!

"OMG GOFFICK!" sed angstshadow angstly gofficly


	15. Chapter 15

"OMFG EDUARD COLON!" moar cats screchemed wit luv 4 teh sexy vampir best

now dat adngstshadow wuz goffick seh began wering eyliner an paintin her nails blac an singin dark goffick songs "bring meee 2 life11!" seh sang as seh wulked thru teh forest

sudenly A CREPPY TING APERED INFRONT OF HER! "OMFG VOLDEMORT" seh schremed "wait...ur a human...NAWT A CAT!"

"muahah nao im a cat!" sed teh evil voldemort cat "AND NAO I HAV A WEARWOLF 2 HEP ME!" a wolf jupped out frum behind him "his name is jacob"

"OMG UR SUCH A SEXY BEEST JACUB!1" sed angstsadow BUT DEN SEH WOLF ATACKED HER! SHE CLAWD IT! IT HURTINGED! butt it RAN AWA!11

"WTF JACOB? I PAD U 2 DO DIS U MORON!1!1" yelleded moldemort cat

"BREEEATHE IN 2 ME MAK ME REAL BRING ME 2 LIFE!11!1" sung angstsadow AND DEN TEH MOLEMORT SCREMED!11!11 "OMFG IT HURTS SOOO MUCH!q!1!"

but den seh stuped singin moldemort luked so kawaii, so sexy...

sudenly moledemort kised her and dey mad out and den dey matted "I LUV U VOLDEMEORT"

"ME 2" he repld AND DEN DEY DID IT AGAIN


	16. Chapter 16

ANGSTSADOW WUZ SEW IN LUV WIT MOLDEMORT butt den JAKOB CAM BACK!1 HE WUZ A CAT 2 UND HE WUZ SEW SEXY!1111 SO DEN DEY MADE OUT 2 IN FRUNT OF VOLDEMORT CAT

after that angststare retuned 2 teh camp 2 fin DEVILPAW wuz dere! AND HE HAD MNURDERED EDWARD COLON! cats wer cryin ters of blod including anusshadow "OH NO DEVILPAW MADE US ALL GOFFICK!" yelleded tailtail wearin sexy black eyeliner wit sexy blac hair and lipstick

"MUAHAHA" sed devilpaw "CALL ME GOFFICKSTAR"

"but u arent teh ledder!" sed a cat

"I WILL BE...ATTER I KILE ANGSTSADOW!11!"

goffickstar used magical laser beams 2 cut of angstsadow's HEAD!1! angstsadow lost life atter life until seh wuz ded1111!

"MUAHAHA" said goffickstar goffickly "I RULE KAWAIICLAN NAO...OR SHALL I SAY...GOFFICKCLAN1!"


	17. Chapter 17

WARNIN: DIS CHAPTA IS EXTREMELY SCAR. VIEWR DISCRTION AVISED.

Anstshadow floo away up too teh cluds as seh did seh felt teh goffickness get worse and wors and den as seh entereded starclan SEH SAW A HORRIBL SITE.

STARCLAN WAS GOFFICK!11!

and dey wer CUTTIN DEMSELVES and der wuz BLUD EVERYWHER! angstsadow sliped arund in teh blud "ew gross" seh sed

bluestare wuz teh firt 2 gret hr "hi there swooty" seh sed "im goffick AND a vamp nao" seh sed showin of her blood fangs "i just kiled loinheart btw"

"oh well he wuz a nerd anywa" sed angstsadow lickin herself " goffick?"

"wee red a gret story" bluestare sed "butt teh goffickness cloged up teh interwebz"

"oh no" sed angststare "how am i gunna go chat wit hot duds on teh intarwebs nao?"

"we has dem up here, gurlfrand"

den angstsadow saw all teh sexy singls in her area! firt dere wuz jayfeatha and den dere was loinblaze and all dese sexy toms "ooh sexy" seh sed "but i liek voldemort and jacob moar" seh pushed bluestare again "IM GOING BACK 2 TEH FOREST!1"


	18. Chapter 18

ANGUSSTEAK FLUEW DUN FRUM TEH HEVENS WIT TEH ANGELIC LITE ARUND HER "ANGSTSTARE" goffickstar GAPD IN SHOC "OMFG YOU DE HER?11!"

"ASK TAILTAIL OVER THERE" sed angstsadow and seh pointed at teh tom "i kiled him before you kiled me and hes stil aliv!1"

"WTF. SRIOUSLY." sed anudder cat angusshadow luked arund and saw a cat seh had never saw before...PINKSEXY! seh wuz pink and totes sexy! dats how she gut her nam!

"oh dis iz mai mat" sed goffickstar AND DEN DEY MAD OUT SEXILY

angstsadow wuz SO HEARTBROKEN!1111!1 seh begna singin goffickly "dese wunds wont sem 2 hel" seh sang sexily "dis pain iz jut 2 rel"

"WAN 2 DO IT?!" sed tailtail WHO SEH BLOO UP WIT HER MAGICKUL LAZERS OF DOOOM

"MMM GURLFRAND" sed pinksexy sexily her goffick eyes so goffick in teh monolite "U SO SEXY"

"WTF TANKS ANYWAY" sed angstsadow AND DEN SEH BLOO TEH PINKSEXY UP TEH EYE LAZERS OMFG!1! but SOMETHING VRY SHOC HAPENED

PINKSEXY WAS...A LLAMA!111


	19. Chapter 19

GOFFICKSTAR CREYED TERS OF GOFFICKNESS "OMG PINKSEXY U LIED 2 ME AND U ALREADY HAD MAI KITS! NO WONDER DEY LUKED LIEK LLAMAS!1"

wile goffickstar gofficked EDWARD PATTINSON ROSE FROM TEH DED "srry guys just takin a powernap" he sed AND DEN EVERY1 SWARMED OVER HIM while teh h8ers jut stared angly

teh llama llamaed and den tuk teh kits away "ahaha loser" angstsadow lol'd as seh lol'd

goffickstar creyed moar and den slit hiz writs and ran awa wile all teh sehcats tried 2 mak out wit robert edward cullen pattinson on teh grund but angstsadow didnt join in cuz seh wuz diffrent and 2 goffick 4 dat insted seh went 2 go fix her eyeliner and did her nails black and red

den tailtail showd up "im sry" he sed "pls take me back"

he wuz crying ters of goffick emo kawaii desu und he luked so hawt, liek voldemort und jacob und lionblaze COMBOED seh culdnt say no "okay" seh sed "i luv u sew much!"

later dat day seh went 2 go se moldemort "i has anudder mat" seh sed 2 him "sew dont mak out wit me in ca-" AND DEN SEH WUZ KISED. ON TEH LIPS. BUTT NUT BAI VOLDMORT.

ANUDDER CAT HAD KISED HER, AND HIZ NAM WUZ...PEETA!111!1111!


	20. Chapter 20

"WTF DUDE" yelleded moldemort "i thut we sed NO KISING MAI GURLFRAND! GO KISS CATPISS OR WHATEVER HER NAME IS."

peeta pulled out sum peeta bred that he wuz holdin in his muth "wunt sum?" he esked every1 scremed wit grossness

"NOW GO MAKE OUT WIT KATPISS OR SOMETHING WHILE I MAK OUT WIT DIS SEXY GURL OVER HER!1!" voldemort winked which is werd sinc cats dunt wink BUTT BAK 2 TEH STORY

suddenly peeta yelleded

"OMFG PEETA U WER MACKIN OUT WIT DIS SANK HER?" yawled a cut "WTF KATPISS SEH ISNT A SAKNK" he yawled bac but it wuz 2 lat teh katpiss showd up AND SEH WUZ VRY ANGRY

sudenly jacob showd up sexy as alway "LET'S MACK OUT NAO" he sed AND DEN HE AND ANGSTSADOW MADE OUT.


	21. Chapter 21

WILE JACOB AND ANGSTSADOW MADEO UT katpiss and peta wer fighting wen sudenly...PEETA IED!

"ONO" sed katpiss suicidally "IM SO BAKA KAWAII DESU!" seh jupped of teh cliff wile cacking madly

"oh well" sed angstsadow and seh made out wit jacob and den seh went home "lol" seh sed as se floo thru teh air "i tink im gunna go on a rampge" seh laugh 'dat wuld be fun"


	22. Chapter 22

A/N srry dat i culd only do 1 paragapgh mai laptop iz bein stoopid!11 ALLE HATTERS R STOOPUD NERDZ!11!

sudenly dere wuz a flash of brite lite! ANGSTSADOW SAW TEH STURCLAN AN TEYH SEXYSTARE LKIN DOWN ATV HER! SEH CULD FEL TEH ANGELIC LITE EGULF HER!1! omgeez TEH STURCLUN WUZ ADUCTED HER! den teh hot tums cam up wile slittin dere wrists sexkly "dewnt detroy teh clunz!1!" sed sexystare and den seh fel dun seh tuk a lok arund an sa dat 1 clun wuz mizzin but seh didnt detroy it!1! den seh noo woo did "OMFG GOFFICIKSTARE DETORYED RIVAHCKLUN!1111"

1


	23. Chapter 23

"OMFG TEH RIVRCLUN IZ GUN!1!1!" yelleded teh angussteak ters rallin dun hr checks! but denh teh goffickstare showd up "lol y did u desoy rivrclun?" he lold evully AN EEVERY1 BELEVED HIM! DEY KIKED ANGSTSAADOW OUT 2 THUNDACLUN!

teh ledder firstar woked up 2 her "u wunt 2 join thundahclan?" he sed

"sur," seh sed "wuts mai nam?"

"i tink well nam u...KAWAIIDREAM!1!111" he sed dramtically "u can bee mai depudy if u wunt sinz gaystrip went mizzing agun" he sed

"OMIGAWSH SUR DENH!" seh sed AND DEN SEH WUZ TEH DEPUDDY!

menwile frum firstarwes pint of voow

luk at dat kawaii butt firstare thught as seh woked awa seh culd hav mai babies so he wuked up 2 her and matted wit her! SHE YELLDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDEDED IN SHOC "OMGEEZ U R SUCH A PRVERT GOD TING I GUT MAI BIRT CONTRAL WIT ME!111" firstazr cryed ters of goffick kawaii desu AND DEN ANGSTSADOW NOTICED SOMESING.

FIRSTAR WUZ...GOFFICK!1!1!1


	24. Chapter 24

Later dat day angfstsadow suw firstaer cutin himself wile cryin goffick kawaii desus ters! seh wuked ovr "i luv u firstare" seh sed

den firstare begun singing he wuz rappin! "dey tel u u cant be dere man so u gut anudder plan!" he rappe sexily "u seduc dem and den u drug dem and den u kile dem!"

angstsadow luved hiz sdung "letz doo it" seh sed and den dey mad ut and den dewy matted LOL

NO BUD REVEWS PLZ! ! kthxbye


	25. Chapter 25

"OH MAI GAWD AIM PRENUT!11!1" sed angssadow goffickly

"o well' sed firstare "i wunted kitz anywa"

"I HOP DEYRE BORNE DED!" seh yelledededed den seh run out of teh cap in2 teh forret firstare tryeded 2 follo her butt seh wuz 2 fat 4 him seh kep runnin until seh suw teh windclun boarder seh culd seh tallestare stundin dere wit hiz goffickness goffick in teh gofficklite "wele hai dere angussadow" heh sed hiz eys shonnin in teh monolite "i haz a cu medt"

seh suw too cuts frum betind him "diz iz hawmitch und iz frend moonshine"

"HAI MOOPSHOON!" seh sed butt moopshine didnt seh her bcuz seh wuz rellay dunk rite nao sew wuz haymitch

"dey lik gettin dunked" talester sed "i mean srsly almot al teh tim dey iz dunk"

"wer did u get dat booz?" aked angstkawaiishadow

"we gawt it frum teh toolegs" haymitt puled ut a buttle of wiakey "her tak it" he sed AND DEN KAWAIIANGST DANK IT AND SEH WUZ 2 DUNK! sudenly seh mad ut wit haymitch

"LOL" dey sed AND DEN DEY HERD A TEWWIBLE SCREM

"OMG" sed a cut "BLAKSTAR...IS...DEDED!"


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: OMFG I HAT U AWL excepts 4 hoplightcuteness ur teh best gurl!**

IN TEH MEENTIME goffickstare had fawnd awt a noo hobbit! he dicovered dat he lieked 2 rap(se dats nut speled rung) ! "so anywa" he sed as he begun 2 rap "IM A GANGSTA YAH RITE GANGSTA AWLRITE"

sum HATERZ startted hatin but HOFFICKSTARE juts laghed at dem "haha go beet up dose poserz" sed goffickstare he ponted 2 teh haterz dey wer totall NERDZ won wuz nammed SPOTTEDUGLYFACE and duh udder won wuz nammed MOSSYJERKWAD teh cuts THROO DEM UT! every1 chered as dey herd teh ret uf teh rap

"oh baby baby baby" i strted singin und all teh sehcats luved me dey wuked up and strted makin out AND IT WUZ GRET! den dey mad ut wit eachotheer and i wuz liek "LEZBIUNS!11 OMG. SO HAWT."

sudenly mai mawms boyfrends jakobe und voldmort wuked in AND DEN DEY MAD UT but dis wuznt hawt und i sed sew AND DEN DEY CALLED ME A...

HAMOPHONE!

every1 GAPD IN SHOC

"OMFG A HAMOPHONE" sed 1 cut AND DEN DEY THROO HIM UT AND BET HIM UP AND DEN HE WUZ DEADEDEC!1!11!

"ywey" dey sed haply "teh homophobic cut iz DED!"

MEANWILE IN TEH TUNDERCAN

"OH FRICK" sed teh angssadow angstly

"BLACSTAR IS DED U BICHEHES" sed teh rusetfure seh wuz SEW MUD! as iph ANGSSADOW WUZ DED MNURDEREDER

"WE NOO U DUD IT" sed teh haymit and den he fel dun an every1 luld

"WEL DONT WOR" sed a cut AN ANGSSADOW NOO WOO IT WUZ

IT WUZ...HOPELIGHT!

seh floo dun and brawt bac teh blacstar and AWL teh rivrclun kittiez! DEN SEH FLOO AWA und angssadow wuz sew hapy butt rusetefurr wuz nawt111 "OMFG I WUZ GUNNA LEDDER 2DAYE" seh sed AND DEN ANGSTSADOW KILED HURL. BCAUSE ANGUSSADOW WUZ DAT AWSOME.

"HURAY U SAVED US AWL" dey sed AND DEY AWL CHERED

**A/N: haterz r sutpid nerdz! **


	27. Chapter 27

ANGSTSADOW WUZ SEW HAPPEH DAT DEY WER CHEEEEERING 4 HER. but SEH DIDNT KNO WUT WUZ ABWAWT 2 HAPPENE

"WE HAT U ANGUSSTEAK"

ANGASTSADOW LUKED AWRAWND AND SEH SAW TEH ANGERY AMY OF CUTS. DEY WUZ VERY ANGERY. DERE EYS GLOED WIT ANGER. DERE ANGER WUZ WHY DEY WER ANGREY.

"U CANT SPEL LOL" SED A CAT. TEH CAT WUZ ANGRY. TEH CAT CLAWD AT ANGSTSTEAKS THROT. ANGSTSTEARE FEL DOWN. SEH WUZ DED.

EVERY1 CRIED AN KRIED UNTIL TEH ANGERY CUTS KILED DEM AWT OF ANGER. DEN TEH ANGERY CUTS RUN AWAY. EVERY1 WUZ DED. DEY AWL WENT 2 TEH EMU STARCLAWN.

"O WELL" SED BLUESTARE "TEH CLANS ARE SCROOWED. GUESS DEYLL END. O WELL."

MEENWILE IN TEH REL WURLD

TEH CLUNS WER DED. EVEN KAWAICLAN. GOFFICKSTAR LAFFED EVILY. HE HAD KILED EVERY1. DEN HE DIED. AND AWL TEH CATS WER DED.

**TEH END.**

**A/N: TANKS 4 REDDIN U GUYZE 2 BAD ITS OVR GUES ILL RITE ANUDDER 1 LOL ROFLCOPTER OMG kthxBYE**


	28. Chapter 28

"OMFG WE WER reINCARCERATED111111!11111111" SED ANGSTESTARE

OR SHUD I SAY...AAAAANNNNGGGSSSTTTKIIITTTT!

awl da cuts had bin REBORN! dey wer awl alon an dey neded foOd!11 sew angstsadow went awt and found food 4 dem1!1angstsawdiow iz sew grete dawnt u tink

den seh luked in a pudle to see her refluction. "omg im diferent" seh sed seh had black hair and brite orange ranbow eyss an red wingz and black emo haier wit fooshia eyeliner n red hilites11! SEH WUZ HAWT11111!

seh saw anudder kit "omfg tAILKIT!11"

"lets have babie s111! sed tailit

BUT WERE BABIES 2! WE CANT HAV MOAR KITS! SED ANGUSSKIT ANGLY. SEH LUKED REL ANGLY. SEH MITE KIL SUM1 SUMCATSED

DEN SEH FLOO AWAYE 2 STArclan. SEH HAD 2 FINE TINGS OUT 4 HERSSELF.


	29. Chapter 29

angstkit floo up 2 stareklan wit her noo blac wigs "WUSSUP HUMIES"

butt der wuz somethin wrong

ALL TEH STARKLAN CATS WER...KITTTSSS111!111111!

butt theh wer awlso...ELMOOOOOO11!1111111

DEY WER AWLSO ALL WITE LIEK DEY HAD BEN BLEECCHED OR SUmThing

butt dey wer awelso emo

**OMG WASNT THAT A TWIST**

angststare wuz SHOCKED "omfg gaiz WUTS WONG WIT U? Y R U AL WITE?! ! 1!1! ##$#$ $ #2 353% #$ $ &*&%^%"

"DIDNT WE TELL U" sed bloostar "MAI NAM IZ NaO...WITESTAR!111"

"NOOOO11!" ANGSTSADOW CRYED AWT 2 TERH UONCARING SKYS. "WHY!2! 12!#$!$!$! %! ^ %!%^$#&%^&$^"


	30. Chapter 30

angstsadow floo back down 2 teh erth. den seh saw sumthing reeeaaallllLLlllllll beoutifull.

"ANGSTSAAADDDOOOOWWWW!1!"

"OMFG ITS MICHELLE OBAMA!11!111!" YELEEEDEDED EVERY1.

**ISNT THAT KEWL GAYS, MICHELLE OBAMA LUVS MEE SEW MUCH SEH AGRED 2 BEE IN MAI STORY?/?/?/ IM SO GRETE U CANT EVEN IMAINE**

rite behind her wuz butman he had gloing wigs off blac emuness he floo don behide herr "ANGUSSTEAK I STIL LUVE U"

"SHUT UP BUTTFACE" sed angststare seh wuz sew PIZZED. butt seh wuz awlso FLATERED.

**SEE U GAIS R JUTS JELOUS, U CANT GET A HAWT DUDE LKE ANUSSTARE CAN. HAHAHA U R ALL LOZERS.**

so aNyway wile buttmane wuz tryin to hit anussteak ROBERT CULON APERED FRUM TEH CLUODS!1! EVERY1 YELLEDED AND DEY YELLEDED EVEN LOUER WEN PINKSEXY TEH SEXY PINK LAMEA CAM DAWN WIT HEM EVERY1 THAWT DEY WER SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**FLAMERSRGAYNERDZ**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SEXY.

ANYWAY WILE DEY WUZ BEIN SEXY MICHELLE OBAMA WYUZ TECHIN CUTS ON TEH IMPAWTENCE OF MYPLATE. ANYWAY HOP U GAIZ LERNED A LESON

LOL NO WEAI U GUYZ R GAY NERZ AN GAY NERDZ CANT LEARN

LOL PEECE


	31. Chapter 31

angstsadow wuz teh sexest cat teh clan had evar nown. seh wuz sewwwwww hawt every1 wanted 2 date her. butt seh wanted 2 finde sum noo tums. cuz tailtail and awl doez othah toms wer pretty boring nao. so seh decideded 2 go to anudder clan.

seh floo away 2 teh skyclan 2 finde noo toms. seh landed in teh midle of dere camp and someting bad hapened.

"OMFG SEH KILED LEEFSTAR1!1!111"

seh luked done und fine dat seh had crussed LEEFSTARE!11111 der wuz blud an guts everywer an dey wer on her 2. "leefstar wuz gay gaiz" sed angstsadow. "im ur noo ledder nao. starklan sent me."

"ok" sed sharpecloow "lets go 2 teh moonpolio"

dey floo away 2 teh moonpolio & angststare gawt her nooo lievs! den dey renamd her 2 sexyredeyestareangushotsexyburgerbuttstar. every1 thot dat seh wuz 2 hawt. den seh went 2go have babes wit dah toms and den seh started havin CONTRUCATIONS111!11!1111111! dey wer PAINFULLLLLLLL!11111! den seh shot out 1,000 kits! DEY KILED DEH HOLE OF SKYKLAN. O NO. WASNT DAT SAD I LIKD SKYCLAN )';,,m, o well


	32. Chapter 32

**a/n OMG U GAIS R SO MEEN. )': wut if i sed dat suff 2 yoo? but tanks 2 awl teh gud revoowers! u gaiz r teh best!1 nao im gunna trey 2 spel rel gud!**

so now ANUSSTARE wuz teh ledder of SKIcLAN! butt dey wer ded becuz her kitss kiled dem!111111! so seh resurrected dem all.

butt as seh luked at teh clan se noticed sumthing rel creppy. 1 of teh cats wuz...GOFFICKSTAR11!1111!1111111111!1!111!1!11111

HE WUZ IN A DISGUIZE AS SHERPCLOOW BUT SEH SOOW TEH ZUPPER!1111 AND SEH SAW HIZ RED EYS LOKING THROO TEH EYHOLES11111!1!1!111!1!1111111!1111111111! DEN HE STRIPED OF TEH CUSTUME AND FLOO ARUND ANGSTSTARE111111! "IM EVIL" HE SE

"U SUCK" SED ANGSTSTAR AND SEH PUNKHED HIM IN TEH FACEEEE! THEN SHE THROO HIM OFF A CLIF CUZ HE WUZ MEEEEN1!1!1!

den seh saw 2 meenies in teh croud dere nams wer fadingblackrose and blizzardsnow! "KILL DEM!111!" sed angusface AND DEN SKYKKKLAN KILED DEM. DEN DEY CHERED AN ATE DEM.

"NAO LETS GO DEW AWESUM STUFF!"

"YEY!1213146345111! !111111111111111


	33. Epilogue

Well, hello there.

You all know me as KawaiiAngstshadow, the author of probably one of the worst Warriors fanfics ever.

Yes, I'm a troll. And although it was fun for awhile (at least, for me) I really need to find a new hobby.

I began writing back in March to see if I would get a response. Now, five months later, I've gotten well over one hundred reviews, over four thousand views. Most of them were from angry 14-year-old girls who, despite claiming that they're in sports, have friends to talk to, and supposedly have other stories they're writing, but they still somehow have the time to write me long, scathing reviews yelling at me about how pathetic I am and how I need to get a life. Honestly, from what I've gathered, that's a rather hypocritical thing to say.

Besides, if you guys knew I was a troll, why did you continue to post reviews? Have none of you heard of the phrase 'don't feed the trolls'? The more you flame me, the more I'm going to write until I get bored.

So, yeah, I'm done.


End file.
